Tears of Healing
by grandmarumkin
Summary: Chapter 6 up! At long last! Our heroine has an unpleasant visitor. Life in Mirkwood is on a down ward turn, and it's gonna get worse before it gets better. Will she ever be able to have Legolas's love? Romance. Leggy/OC Please R&R!
1. First Meeting

Disclaimers: I do not own Tolkien, nor do I want to. I just wrote this for fun. I am sorry for any misspelled words and whatever horrible grammar I manage to come up with. Sorry.

Tears of Healing

A first meeting.

Eleanor Smith slowly opened her eyes before rising from her bed. Her foster parents had told her clean the house before she went to school, which forced her to wake before dawn. She sighed, wishing for once she could wake after the sun rather than before it.

"Ishquakwe I durugnul" she muttered thinking of her parents... Foster parent. Her foster parents were evil, no two ways about it. They made her scrub and clean until her delicate and graceful fingers were rubbed raw of their alabaster skin. But her fingernails, which were perfectly almond shaped, never broke no matter how hard she worked. All the same the hard work did not detract from her incredible beauty, it only added to her graceful and slender, but delicately muscled body.

She had skin the color of cream that had never been disgraced by the presence of acne. Her neck curved as gracefully as a swan. Her hair was as golden as the sun, and very long. It fell from her head in a beautiful cascade of sunlight. She had perfectly shaped pools of blue for eyes, framed by the longest and thickest pair of brown lashes ever. You could get lost in her eyes for eternity. Her lips rivaled the color of a red rose. They were nicely filled out and perfectly curved. She never plucked her eyebrows; she didn't need to for they naturally grew in graceful arches. She had a body that was reminiscent of Helen of Troy, the most beautiful women ever to grace this earth, until now. She was at the ripe, innocent, young age, of 16.

Several hours later, the sun had indeed risen above the horizon, her lazy foster father finally rolled out of bed. He hollered down the stairs; "This house better be clean or else..." he stalked down the stairs to begin a four hour sequence of yelling at her. " I want you to go to school and when you get back I want you to clean this house again, top to bottom."

Slowly she let a deep heart wrenching sigh and walked up to her room, as gracefully as a cat. She entered her room and sighed again. It was bare of any color, except the radiant light emitting from her very soul.

Her windowless "room" consisted of a bed, a table, one light, and her carefully hidden flashlight, that she used late into the night doing her homework that her foster parents would not permit her to do. In this way she kept her 4.0 GPA. The walls were painted a drab grey and were peeling at the corners. The bed covers were white and the wood of the table was grey with age, for it had not been treated. The flashlight was hidden under the loose floor board under her bed. Her closet consisted of two moth bitten outfits.

Despite the drab surroundings, whenever she graced her room with her presence, it took on a whole new elegance and beauty. The walls seemed to have a whole new color and shine.

She gathered up her second hand school books and proceeded to glide down four staircases. Opening the door she walked five miles to school.

That night she took out her flashlight and opened the secret catch that she made herself, and took out her necklace. She had, had this necklace for as long as she could remember.

Her necklace was a simple silver chain with a pearl inscribed with the words; "Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle"

"I wish that I could be in middle earth." she thought. "Oh if only I could be there now, and meet all those wonderful characters. If only I could see it." she wished with all her heart and soul. Suddenly by impulse she slowly spoke, in a voice true and clear, the words on her necklace;

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle"

She felt a soft breeze touching her smooth ivory cheek, and she felt a peace of mind and soul, that she had never felt before in all of her blessed 16 years. Over and over she said the words, as the wind increased in power. The wind blew her hair around her in a whirlwind of sunlight. The scent of roses intermingled with the wind as flower petals danced in the wind around her. She closed her eyes and let the wind lead her.

When she opened her eyes she saw, not her dingy bedroom, but a beautiful woodland glade complete with wild flowers and a dainty waterfall.

She went over the crystal clear pool and brushed the tips of her elegant fingers against the surface of the water. Slowly she bent down to drink from the pool when suddenly the peace of the glade was shattered by the sudden appearance of a dozen orcs or more bursting from the underbrush. Frozen in fear she watched as the leader made his way towards her sword drawn. She closed her eyes and waited for inevitable fall of the blade which would end her life just as it had reached its peak.

But the fatal stroke never fell. She opened her eyes in wonder at the miraculous saving of her life. Her eyes lit upon the back of a tall, handsome, blonde stranger fighting for her life. In a momentary lull of the battle he turned and gazed into her eyes with a look that said a thousand words. a cut to his shoulder made him turn around but it was a deep gash to the chest that broke him out of his trance.

After effectively dispatching of the rest of the orcs, he turned back towards her.

"My lord," she said for he was clearly of noble birth, "I would thank the man who saved my life."

"Not man but elf, as are you my lady."

Confused she turned to the pool which was still as crystal clear as before. She looked at her reflection and saw no difference.

"My lord, you must be mistaken. I am no elf."

His only response was to reach over her shoulder and gently pull back her hair revealing a daintily pointed ear. Surprised she stumbled back into the stranger's arms. He caught her with a small gasp of pain.

"My lord, you are hurt. Will you let me see to your wound?"

"No my lady, 'tis only a scratch."

But she was not fooled for she could see the pain in his eyes. She laid her hand upon his finely toned and muscled chest. He felt the burden of pain lift from his mind and body.

Eleanor bent down and tore a long strip off her dress. She bound his wound and felt a pink tinge coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you," he said, "May I be graced with the knowledge of your name?"

"If, I may know the name, of my savior, then I shall tell you my name. My name is Eleanor." she replied.

"Nay lady, your name in Common is Eleanor. Your elf name is Tári Helyanwë. A name fit for a queen." he said, "my name is Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are gracing Mirkwood with your presence."

"Legolas, oh my god, I'm in Mirkwood with the most beautiful elf in the world... no Middle Earth." she thought. She noticed that his shirt was too ragged for wear, and that he was taking it off to clean his knives.

"My lady, will you accompany me back to my father's palace?" he asked.

"I would be pleased to see your father's palace. It would be a welcome change from my former life." she answered.

"Your former life you say... would you care to enlighten this insignificant prince" he asked her carefully.

"Well master elf, my former life was not a pleasant one." she said, "Why don't I tell you while we walk to your home."

"Agreed," he said.

"I was born on Midsummer's Eve. My parents died when I was born. I was sent to a foster home where my foster parents were lazy and greedy. They took me in so that they wouldn't have to pay for a housekeeper. They made me clean the house almost every day. While I was with them they had acquired a small fortune, from one of their mother's death. Last I saw of them they were planning on getting another foster child." she said as a reply to Legolas' inquiry.

"How did you get here my lady?"

"I am not sure myself a bout the events, but I will do my best to tell you of them. When I had finished cleaning I had gone to my room. I took out my necklace... My necklace where is it?" she reached for her neck but it wasn't there. "Oh please help me find it. We must go back. I've had since before I can remember. Oh please."

They made there way back to the glade. They searched almost all day. It was nearly dusk, when Legolas looked into the pool and saw a glint of silver. He reached in and pulled out her necklace. Frowning he reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching circlet. He put it back into his pocket, pondering the meaning of this encounter.

"Tári, I found your necklace." he told her.

"Oh thank goodness. I almost thought we had lost it forever. Will you put it around my neck?" she said and pulled her hair up so he could see her neck.

He reached around her neck and fastened the clasp, while breathing in the natural rosy scent of her hair. Slowly he stepped back, and gazed at her. Sweetly she blushed and looked away, glancing back up through her long lashes. They stood like this and spoke of her life for an hour and by the time they had come out of their trance it was nighttime.

"We must find somewhere to sleep. For this part of Mirkwood is not safe at nighttime." he said, blinking slowly and shaking his golden head slightly.

"I am no expert, so I will leave that to you." she said.

"The trees are the safest. Can you climb?"

"No, I have had no experience with climbing trees. But I am certain we will manage." she said.

"We have to make a platform since you must not be used to sleeping in branches. You must also not be completely in control of your powers so let us say that you will sleep nearest to the trunk." he said.

"As my lord, says," she whispered.

When Legolas had finished making the platform he helped her up.

"Tomorrow I will take you to my palace, and we will be able to train you in the arts of fighting." He whispered in her ear, "and we will have food and drink."

"Thank you Legolas, for everything that you have done for Me." she said.

"Your welcome, Tári." he whispered into her hair. He put his arm around her to stop her shivering, and held her close.

The next morning Legolas woke to find Tári by the pool, washing her face, and hands.

"You're up early." he commented as he climbed down the tree. She smiled timidly and replied,

"No, it is you who has slept in."

Laughing he washed his face and the gash upon his chest. They started back out into the woods.

"Run! I'll hold them off as long as I can." Legolas yelled to Tári. "Run!" "No I won't leave you here alone. Run with me. There are too many of them, you'll die before half of them are slain. Run!" Tári replied.

Together they ran away from the spiders in the moonlight. Up ahead they could see the palace, but it was still very far away. Looking behind them they could see the spiders catching up. Legolas managed to pick off the closest ones with his arrows but it wasn't enough.

When they reached the gates Legolas raised his hand and said the password. Slowly, too slowly, the gates of the great palace of Mirkwood opened.

"Who goes there?" yelled the guard, "Prince Legolas? Is that you? What's the matter?"

"Spiders" wheezed Legolas. He raised his hand and somehow managed to tell the door to close.

The guard called for help and the spiders were beaten back with the rain of arrows falling from eleven bows. The relentless elves didn't stop till every last spider had fallen to its death.

"Who's that with you you're Majesty?" questioned the guard.

"This is Tári Helyanwë from a land far away. She was beset by orcs in a peaceful glade. I saved her life and brought her here." Legolas replied.

"Your father, King Thranduil, will want to meet her. Will you be seeing him tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning, we have had a few trying days to recover from," and with that Legolas turned towards Tári. "Asfaldoondoiel will show you to your room." With that he walked away leaving Tári alone with Asfaldoondoiel, the tall guard. When she looked closer she noticed that Asfaldoondoiel was actually a girl.

"Follow me please." Asfaldoondoiel said. Tári followed her towards the palace. Asfaldoondoiel had long brown hair that was put in a no-nonsense braid. She was a head taller than Tári and was very well muscled, for a girl. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, and Tári felt an immediate liking towards this elf.

"Here is your room, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," said Asfaldoondoiel. Her voice had a warm and musky quality to it.

"Thank you," replied Tári.


	2. First Meeting Revisited Leggy's POV

Disclaimers: usual don't own Tolkien don't want to. Don't own anything except for: Asfaldoondoiel, Tári, and Eleanor. He, he, he, he.  
  
First Meeting (Legolas' POV)  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, walked quietly in the outer borders of his home. He had heard of trouble spots where orcs were a nuisance of them selves. His father had sent him and an escort to eliminate the trouble, and if they couldn't come back and get help. He had spotted the main trouble spot. A tiny, woodland, glade. That reminded the onlooker or Greenwood the Great.  
  
Sighing he pushed on. Carefully he hid himself in the trees ready to do away with whatever problem might come along. It took what seemed like ages for something to happen.  
  
The wind had picked up and there was a weird smell in the air. Quietly he took out his knives and got ready for something to happen. When something did happen though, it was not what he expected. An elf maiden appeared in the middle of the clearing.  
  
She was tall and well shaped. Her hair was the color of leaves in the fall, a multitude of gold's. Her skin was a fair. Her eyes were blue. Her lashes were brown, and long. Her lips well formed and filled out. Her neck was as graceful as a swan's. She filled the clearing with a soft un- flickering light, though she held nothing in her hands. He watched as she walked over to the pond and brushed it with the tips of her elegant fingers. She bent over to drink, when he noticed a subtle movement in the undergrowth. The troublesome orcs burst out towards her. She was frozen in place. Realizing that she would not run Legolas jumped out of his tree and ran over to her. Killing the lead orc he placed himself in-between the orcs and her. When the orcs became wary and had slowed down he turned towards her and looked into her eyes. He was swallowed up into a deep pool of blue. He felt his spirit slowly detaching itself from his body, sucked into those twin pools. He felt a cut to his shoulder, realizing that the orcs were coming back at him he turned around. He was cut on the chest snapping him back into reality. Defending and attacking he managed to kill the rest of the orcs. Turning back towards her she spoke, in a voice that was warm and melodious.  
  
"My lord, I would thank the man who saved my life."  
  
"Not man but elf, as are you my lady." He replied  
  
Confused she turned to the pool which was still as crystal clear as before. He could tell that she saw no difference.  
  
"My lord, you must be mistaken. I am no elf." Slowly he reached over her shoulder and pulled back her hair, revealing her pointed ear. She stumbled backwards into his arms. He gasped quietly as her weight landed on his cut chest. ""My lord, you are hurt. Will you let me see to your wound?" she said.  
  
"No my lady, 'tis only a scratch." He told her knowing she would not be fooled. She reached out and put her soft hand on his chest. He felt the pain leave him. He looked at her, puzzled, but before he could ask her a question she had bent down and torn a long strip from her dress. Wrapping his chest she blushed slightly, making his heart sway.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "May I be graced with the knowledge of your name?"  
  
"If, I may know the name, of my savior, then I shall tell you my name. My name is Eleanor." she replied.  
  
"Nay lady, your name in Common is Eleanor. Your elf name is Tári Helyanwë. A name fit for a queen." he said, "my name is Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are gracing Mirkwood with your presence." "My lady, will you accompany me back to my father's palace?" he asked.  
  
"I would be pleased to see your father's palace. It would be a welcome change from my former life." she answered.  
  
"Your former life you say... would you care to enlighten this insignificant prince" he asked her carefully.  
  
"Well master elf, my former life was not a pleasant one." she said, "Why don't I tell you while we walk to your home."  
  
"Agreed," he said.  
  
"I was born on ~~~~~~~ (fill in blank). My parents died when I was born. I was sent to a foster home where my foster parents were lazy and greedy. They took me in so that they wouldn't have to pay for a housekeeper. They made me clean the house almost every day. While I was with them they had acquired a small fortune, from one of their mother's death. Last I saw of them they were planning on getting another foster child." she said as a reply to Legolas' inquiry. "How did you get here my lady?" "I am not sure myself a bout the events, but I will do my best to tell you of them. When I had finished cleaning I had gone to my room. I took out my necklace.... My necklace where is it?" she reached for her neck but there wasn't a necklace in sight.. "Oh please help me find it. We must go back. I've had since before I can remember. Oh please." They made their way back to the glade. They searched everywhere. Suddenly Legolas thought he saw a glint of silver in the pool. Reaching down he pulled out a silver necklace with a pearl inscribed with elvish. Frowning he pulled out a matching circlet that the Lady Galadriel gave to him, for the woman he decided to love.  
  
"Tári, I found your necklace." he told her. "Oh thank goodness. I almost thought we had lost it forever. Will you put it around my neck?" she said and pulled her hair up so he could see her neck.  
  
He reached around her neck and fastened the clasp, while breathing in the natural rosy scent of her hair. Slowly he stepped back, and gazed at her. Sweetly she blushed and looked away, glancing back up through her long lashes. They stood like this and spoke of her life for an hour and by the time they had come out of their trance it was nighttime.  
  
"We must find somewhere to sleep. For this part of Mirkwood is not safe at nighttime." he said, blinking slowly and shaking his golden head slightly.  
  
"I am no expert, so I will leave that to you." she said.  
  
"The trees are the safest. Can you climb?"  
  
"No, I have had no experience with climbing trees. But I am certain we will manage." she said.  
  
"We have to make a platform since you must not be used to sleeping in branches. You must also not be completely in control of your powers so let us say that you will sleep nearest to the trunk." he said.  
  
"As my lord, says," she whispered. When he had finished making the platform he helped her up.  
  
"Tomorrow I will take you to my palace, and we will be able to train you in the arts of fighting." He whispered in her ear, "and we will have food and drink."  
  
"Thank you Legolas, for everything that you have done for Me." she said. "Your welcome, Tári." he whispered into her hair. He put his arm around her to stop her shivering, and held her close.  
  
The next morning he woke to find Tári by the pool, washing her face, and hands. "You're up early." he commented as he climbed down the tree. She smiled timidly and replied, "No, it is you who has slept in." Laughing he washed his face and the gash upon his chest. They started back out into the woods.  
  
_________  
  
"Run! I'll hold them off as long as I can." Legolas yelled to Tári. "Run!"  
  
"No I won't leave you here alone. Run with me. There are too many of them, you'll die before half of them are slain. Run!" Tári replied.  
  
Together they ran away from the spiders in the moonlight. Up ahead they could see the palace, but it was still very far away. Looking behind them they could see the spiders catching up. He managed to pick off the closest ones with his arrows, but it wasn't enough. When they reached the gates he raised his hand and spoke the password for the gate. Slowly, too slowly, the gates of the great palace of Mirkwood opened.  
  
"Who goes there?" yelled the guard, "Prince Legolas? Is that you? What's the matter?"  
  
"Spiders" he wheezed.  
  
He raised his hand and somehow managed to tell the door to close. The guard called for help and the spiders were beaten back with the rain of arrows falling from eleven bows. The relentless elves didn't stop till every last spider had fallen to its death.  
  
"Who's that with you you're Majesty?" questioned the guard.  
  
"This is Tári Helyanwë from a land far away. She was beset by orcs in a peaceful glade. I saved her life and brought her here." Legolas replied.  
  
"Your father, King Thranduil, will want to meet her. Will you be seeing him tonight or tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we have had a few trying days to recover from," and with that Legolas turned towards Tári.  
  
"Asfaldoondoiel will show you to your room." With that he walked away leaving Tári alone with Asfaldoondoiel, the tall guard. His thoughts not on the spiders but on the elf, Tári.  
  
Hehehehehe thank you for all the review's thank you!!!! Have recovered from mental shock 


	3. A Royal Welcome

Disclaimers: We don't own Tolkien or any of his works. (I know what you're all thinking, probably a good thing.) Tári and Asfaldoondoiel (or whatever her name is) do belong to us, but that's not necessarily a good thing, if you know what I mean. And a thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments were very enlightening. Oh and thank you very very, very much to Colleen who wrote almost all of this chapter of Tari, thank you sooo much Colleen. And because I feel like it I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Evan Short.  
  
A Royal Welcome  
  
Tári awoke to the delicate scent of flowers pouring through her room like a waterfall of perfume. For the smallest second, she could not recall where she was. As she opened her eyes and took in her richly furnished and beautiful surroundings, however, memory flooded back through her brain. She was in the royal palace in Mirkwood. She was in Middle Earth. No more would she have to bend to the will of her cruel foster parents. Here, with Prince Legolas, Tári felt more at home than she had in ages.  
  
Pushing back the sky blue silken covers of her bed, Tári sat up, taking in her surroundings. Her room was large and airy, featuring ornately carved walls and furniture. To her left, a desk stood on mahogany legs carved with leaves and flowers. On the desk rested two feather quills, a bottle of ink, and several sheets of paper. Beyond the desk stood a luxuriant couch, with several soft-looking cushions sitting upon it. There were also several chairs.  
  
Looking behind her, Tári could see the first lights of day beginning to creep in through a large curtained window. Out of habit, she had awoken early. Many years of suffering in the house of her foster parents had forced her to wake at such hours in order to prepare for the upcoming day. For Tári, the hour was quite late.  
  
Rising, Tári swung her slender legs down from the bed. To her surprise and pleasure, they met not with a hard stone floor, but with a smooth and thick red carpet. Sliding her feet across the carpet, Tári glided over to the window, throwing back the curtains. Gazing out, she let out a sigh of contentment. From her room, Tári had a perfect view of the royal gardens. Flowers in full bloom were everywhere, creating an array of brilliant colors that could rival a rainbow in beauty. The gardens also contained many beautiful trees and paths. Tári knew that she would be spending a large amount of time in these lovely gardens.  
  
Turning back to the inside of her room, Tári noticed a large wardrobe in a corner near her bed. Crossing the floor, she cautiously opened the wardrobe door, and immediately her breath caught in her throat. The wardrobe was filled with beautiful dresses and many more practical, if less elegant, clothes. Could these all be for her? Never before in her life could Tári remember receiving such a gift. Yet she definitely remembered Asfaldoondoiel telling her that anything she found in her room was to be at her disposal. Hesitantly, Tári reached out to touch one of the dresses. The fabric was softer and smoother than anything she had ever encountered before in her entire life. Selecting one of the breath-catching gowns, Tári dressed herself (being careful to also put on her mysterious magical necklace) and ventured out of her door to see what other wonders the palace contained.  
  
Very few people were up at this hour, it seemed, so Tári made her way out into the fantastic gardens she had observed from her window. Arriving, she followed a twisting path for a ways until it reached a stone bench beneath a tree. Sinking onto the bench, Tári relaxed amid the flowers and plants.  
  
After questioning some of the other elves, Legolas discovered that Tári had risen early again and was out enjoying the extensive palace gardens. Legolas too often wandered their paths, simply enjoying the sensation of being alive. Flicking his braided blond hair back from his face, Legolas entered the gardens, searching for the elf maiden.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, he discovered Tári sitting on one of the many stone benches. As her eyes were closed, Legolas was able to walk right up to her and speak before she noticed anything.  
  
"Do you like our gardens, then, my lady?" he murmured in her ear. Tári gave a slight start before realizing who was speaking to her.  
  
"They are without doubt the most lovely things I have ever laid my eyes upon, my lord," she told Legolas, smiling up into his eyes. "But please, call me Tári. I do not feel like any lady." She slid gracefully across the bench, offering a seat to the blonde elf.  
  
"One such as yourself could not be anything but a lady of the highest quality," Legolas told her, seating himself. "But I am honored that you would have me call you by your name. And I must return the favor: call me Legolas, for all my friends call me so."  
  
Tári, blushing slightly at the compliments, looked out again across the garden. A pair of birds fluttered across her line of sight, singing sweetly. She listened to them for a moment until they flew on.  
  
"Everything is so peaceful here," she said softly.  
  
"In the walls of the palace, we do our best to keep it so," answered Legolas. "Outside, however, is a different matter. Orcs attack our borders, moving farther and farther in, and as you saw yesterday, the spiders wait just outside our walls. Mirkwood is becoming darker all the time, and the powers of the elves are not always strong enough to hold the darkness at bay. Especially since..." Legolas let the sentence trail off, a shadow passing over his fair features. "But I should not bore you with such gloomy stories, Tári. My father would like to meet you today, after we break our fast."  
  
"I would enjoy nothing more," Tári told Legolas, smiling. Despite his concern, though, she had found nothing boring about the troubles of Mirkwood. They appeared to be a serious issue, not to be taken lightly or dismissed out of hand. And she wondered about the sentence Legolas had not finished. Especially since what? she thought. But now did not seem to be a good time to talk about that. Still smiling, she followed Legolas back in to the palace, where they ate a delicious breakfast.  
  
As they finished, Legolas rose and beckoned to Tári. "This meeting with my father will not be a formal one," he explained, "so it will take place in his rooms. He does like to stand somewhat on ceremony, though. You may address him as either King Thranduil or your majesty. And be sure to curtsey when you enter his rooms...you do know how to curtsey, do you not?"  
  
"I do," Tári assured him. Although curtseys were not part of the lessons typically taught to girls in her home, Tári had for a while saved enough money to take ballet lessons, where she had learned that skill. Now, she was very grateful for it.  
  
Slightly anxious, she followed Legolas again, this time to a large oaken door. Giving Tári a reassuring smile, Legolas raised his fist and knocked. A voice, not unlike Legolas' own, echoed out from within the chamber. "Come in," it said.  
  
Opening the doors, Legolas gestured Tári into the room before following after her. As Tári entered, she sank into a deep and perfect curtsey.  
  
"My royal father," said Legolas, "May I present to you the lady Tári Helyanwë, who has come to Mirkwood from another world."  
  
"You may rise, Tári Helyanwë," said King Thranduil. As she did so, Tári got her first good look at Legolas' father.  
  
Although at a first glance he looked to be no older than Legolas himself, Tári knew somehow, instinctively, that even had she not known his identity, she would have realized that the king was far older than the prince. He was dressed fairly simply, the main signs of his rank being the circlet on his forehead and the signet ring on his finger, bearing what Tári assumed must be the royal seal.  
  
"You have come from another world, then?" said Thranduil, after a slight pause. "Would you grant me the pleasure of hearing how this journey occurred?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Tári murmured. As she had done for Legolas before, she told the elf-king the story of her difficult life (somewhat abbreviated) and her miraculous arrival in Middle Earth. "Although I still do understand quite why or how I am here, your majesty," Tári said, "I am very glad that I have arrived in Mirkwood. I have greatly enjoyed my stay here, although I have not been here long."  
  
"I am glad to hear it," Thranduil said, a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at his son. "We must meet again some time when I have some leisure on my hands. At the moment, however, I am immersed in matters of great importance to my kingdom. I have enjoyed meeting you very much, Lady Tári."  
  
Recognizing this as a dismissal, Tári curtsied again and left the room, again followed by Legolas.  
  
"My father was very interested by your story," Legolas remarked after they had walked a ways.  
  
"I noticed that," Tári agreed. "But then, it is hardly a usual story. I don't imagine that you have people jumping from world to world every day."  
  
"No, that is true," said Legolas, smiling. "Now that that is over, though, we may move on to more interesting things. You said that you have had no weapons training, but in Mirkwood, I fear, those who cannot shoot a bow do not survive for very long. I would teach you, but I am afraid I may not have time for the regular lessons you would need. Asfaldoondoiel, however, is an excellent shot, and should make a fine teacher, unless you have any objections."  
  
"None at all!" Tári exclaimed, glad that she would be seeing more of the friendly guard.  
  
They exited the palace into the bright sunshine. In a courtyard, Legolas and Tári noticed Asfaldoondoiel watching another guard giving a group of younger elves a lesson in archery. Legolas gave her a friendly wave, and she walked over to join the two.  
  
"Good morning, your highness, Lady Tári," said Asfaldoondoiel cheerfully. "I hope your meeting with the king went well?"  
  
"It was fine, thank you," Tári replied. "But please, just call me Tári. I am not used to being called a lady." Or Tári, for that matter, she thought. But Legolas assured me that that was, indeed, my name. And it does feel strangely...correct, though I have never heard it before. I wonder how he knew...  
  
"And I must ask you once more to call me simply Legolas," the prince said in teasing reprimand. "As it will be many years until my father leaves these shores and I become the king, I see no reason why my rank cannot be ignored among friends."  
  
"As you say, my Pr-Legolas," the tall guard said. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Actually," said Legolas, "I have a request to make. If it does not suit you, I can find someone else, though, so feel no pressure to decline." He hesitated slightly. "Tári is a newcomer here and has no knowledge of weaponry and fighting. I would teach her, but I have some duties as a prince that would interfere but cannot be overlooked. I was wondering if you could find some time in your day to give her some lessons in archery...you are one of the best archers here, after all."  
  
Asfaldoondoiel smiled at Tári, who smiled shyly back. "I would love too," she said. "I have guard duty soon, but I should be free by dinner time, so after dinner...or perhaps tomorrow would be more convenient..." she mused. "I understand you have no objections to rising early," she said to Tári.  
  
"None at all," Tári replied. "I am used to it. Any time that works for you should be fine for me, as I have no other engagements."  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow morning would be best then," Asfaldoondoiel said, making up her mind. "First thing right after breakfast?"  
  
"That would be splendid," Tári agreed. "Thank you ever so much for taking some time to help me. I am afraid you are already a busy person."  
  
Asfaldoondoiel laughed warmly. "It is my pleasure, Tári," she assured her. "I shall enjoy it." Just then, a bell rang loudly, its melodious sound ringing out over the courtyard.  
  
"That means my shift is starting," said Asfaldoondoiel. "I must leave you now. Remember, tomorrow morning after breakfast, in the third courtyard...Legolas will show you where it is." And with that, she hurried off.  
  
"The third courtyard?" questioned Tári, gazing at Legolas inquiringly.  
  
"It is off the east side of the palace, surrounded by gardens," Legolas explained. "It is usually fairly quiet there, and it is also usually empty. A good place to learn the basics of archery. There will be no one to annoy you. But come: I have nothing to do today, so let me give you a tour of our palace. It can be a confusing place for those who don't know it very well." And with those words, Legolas and Tári re-entered the beautiful elven palace.  
  
But...unknown to the two, someone, sitting silently out of sight, was watching them with an unfriendly eye... 


	4. Bride to be

Hello everyone! Did you miss us? I doubt it… I, Marine, would like to introduce a new writer who will be joining our midst and plotting the death and demise of all Sue's… actually she will be helping write the tragic tale of Tári. Right anyways... I do not own Tolkien; I do own Tári and company. Evil cackles coughsnogathoncough not as such and absolutely no fing this is a good thing stay out of the gutter

Chapter Four – Bride to Be

"Legolas," said an elf, "your father would like to see you now. Alone." He gave Tári a bow and walked off. Legolas turned towards Tári, "I'm sorry Tári but my father calls. Will you be able to find your way around?"

Tári nodded her head gracefully, "My lord Legolas, I will be able to find my way around. If not I'm sure that I will be able to find help. Now go find your father, I'm sure he does not want to be kept waiting."

Legolas bowed and kissed her hand before walking away. As he walked through the arch at the end of the garden his steps faltered and he glanced back over his shoulder at the beautiful lady behind him, framed by the falling blossoms of the trees. Tearing his eyes away from the haunting portrait he squared his shoulder and turned his steps towards his father's chambers. At the door to his father's chambers he stopped to quell the strange feelings coursing through him.

Entering the room he noticed a veiled elven lady he had never seen. Seated on an ornately carved chair, with her hands folded demurely in her lap, the lady rose elegantly as he entered and dipped a poised curtsy. As he stared at her in perplexity she slowly raised the dark veiling that had obscured her features. Waves of silky raven hair framed her pale delicate face. Dark blue eyes, like the deepest waters of the ocean, gazed at the woven carpet before shyly glancing up at him. Something stirred in Legolas that he had felt only when looking at Tári. Confusion rose in him like a stormy sea, thrashing him around, his thoughts muddled and unclear. He opened his mouth to greet her, but finding that he could not speak, quickly closed it again.

"I see you have met your visitor."

Legolas spun around to see that his father had entered the room while he was looking – staring – at the lady.

"My lord father," Legolas said, bowing, "You called for me?"

Nodding, Thranduil waved a hand at the chairs, motioning for them to sit. Legolas did so, thankful for the support of the chair.

"Legolas, my son, I have called you here to meet your guest Lady Erayanë Utrüyan of Imladris." Erayanë

smiled charmingly at the sound of her name and spoke with a clear smooth voice.

"Mae Govannen Leagolas. I thank you for your invitation to come spend the next two moons with you." She smiled. Legolas nearly fell over in his chair in shock, he barely had time to recover when Erayanë spoke again. "My father has told me many stories of your great people, and I wished to come see the one who will lead them. After, that is, your esteemed father leaves for the undying lands. Sadly, your last invitation never reached my father's ears, and I knew not of it till Lord Thranduil told me of it. Had I received your message I would have come at an earlier date. Especially since…" She would have said more but Thranduil cut her off.

"My lady, I must speak to my son for a moment. If you would kindly wait outside of this room I'm sure things will become clearer for all." Erayanë smiled knowingly and curtsied, "It would be my pleasure." She turned towards Legolas, "I hope to get to know you better my Lord." With that comment, she left Thranduil, and an even more bewildered Legolas alone.

"I am sorry I did not inform you of her coming Legolas," said Thranduil sipping a glass of wine, "but considering your previous history with the women, I decided it would be best if I waited until she was already here." By this time Legolas was ready to run far away, only the fact that Erayanë was waiting on the other side of the door kept him in his seat. "I do not understand, father, what history?"

"My point exactly. I decided that you are incapable of making a wise decision for your future in the interest of our kingdom. Therefore, I made the decision for you. In two moons time you and Erayanë shall be married." He rose from his seat and opened the door, letting Erayanë back into the room. "Thank you for waiting my lady. Legolas will show you to your rooms and if you wish, around the palace."

Tári wandered the halls of the palace, collecting her thoughts. Magnificent paintings and tapestries hung on the walls. Sometimes a painting – or tapestry- would stop her light steps as she gazed at it. One in particular, a painting, held her there for a considerable amount of time.

It was a depiction of three elven maidens dancing in the forest under the stars. Never had she seen a work of art such as this one. It brought on a feeling of peace and innocence as the maidens lifted their silver streamers to the air. One was a dark haired elf of Imladris, the other a golden elf of Lorien, the last was a dark elf. One that lived in the far reaches of the world.

It was such a tranquil and beauteous painting that it brought tears to her eyes, one falling down her cheek, leaving a trail of silver in its wake. She reached out and lightly touched the center of the painting, where all the maidens had their hands intertwined.

"My lady?" said a soft voice as a figure came out of the shadowy hall. Tári turned around, startled, and immediately dropped into a curtsy. Before her stood an elf with long curly golden hair. He wore, not the uniform of a guard or a servant but, a loose green tunic that made his olive green eyes stand out.

"Are you alright my lady?" he said as he held a hand out to help her. Placing her hand lightly on his she stood gracefully. "I'm alright. Why do you ask my lord?"

Valandil smiled and gently wiped away the tear that had made its way down her cheek, "You were crying lady. I am Valandil."

"They call me Tári my lord." She replied smiling softly. "You know the ways of this palace do you not?" At his nod she continued, "Would you show me the way?" Valandil smiled, "It would be my pleasure, but please call me Valandil." He offered her his arm and strolled down towards the gardens.

Legolas smiled as Rayne's laughter bounced off the walls. "I always wondered why I never heard much about dwarf women," Erayanë exclaimed, "Oh, do tell me more about your adventures." Her partner groaned, "My Lady you have heard everything there is to hear. The rest are boring things I did as an elfling. Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in Rivendell and grew up there, nothing very interesting. The gardens are beautiful there. I would love to see your gardens; perhaps the moonlight will spark our conversation." She smiled winningly at him. They turned their steps towards the gardens, chatting pleasantly.

"This is the garden, but I'm sure you've already guessed that." Valandil said beaming down at Tári. She laughed in response, "My lord, had you not told me I would have made a fool of myself thinking this was the kitchens." Valandil smiled his eyes twinkling, "Lady, please, I am no lord. Save that title for another. Just call me by my name, Valandil." Tári smiled, "If I do so, Valandil, then you must call me Tári. For just as you are no lord, I am no lady." Valandil just raised an eyebrow and smiled. They went around a bend and saw ahead of them another couple strolling around.

Tári's breath stopped as she noticed it was Legolas and another elven lady. The lady was laughing and Legolas was smiling at her, looking into her eyes. Her mind immediately concluded that Legolas and the maid were lovers. Heart dropping to her feet she looked away, unable to watch them.

Just at that moment Legolas glanced over to see Tári and Valandil. They were walking arm in arm. Erayanë let go of Legolas and stepped forward to greet Tári. "Mae Govannen," she said smiling. Valandil smiled and responded, "Mae Govannen lady. I am Valandil and my partner here is Lady Tári. Prince Leagolas." He bowed deeply to the both of them as Tári curtsied, her head bowed. Legolas sighed, _partner? Has she already found someone else?_. Even though he felt horrible, he smiled and held his head high.

Tári smiled sadly and pretended everything was alright. Why was she feeling sad, just because Legolas was walking with another woman? Did she feel something more than friendship for the handsome prince? She struggled to find a reason for her feelings.

Erayanë noticed something was wrong with Tári. She smiled as if nothing was wrong but if Erayanë looked at her downcast eyes, there was an inner turmoil. Erayanë could only guess what it was. "Legolas," she said sweetly, "I am tired from my journey here; would you be so kind as to show me my rooms? It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Tári, and you too Valandil, but I must go." Legolas nodded and took her arm, before leading her towards her rooms. He glanced back at Tári once, but she was talking to Valandil again.

"My lord Legolas, do you know that lovely lady Tári well? She seemed attracted to you. You never mentioned her in your letters." Erayanë asked nonchalantly. Legolas looked at her in surprise, "Letters, my lady?" She smiled at him, "You wrote me letters. Telling me of life here in Mirkwood. I remember you mentioned how dull and boring the ladies of your court were. Do you not remember?" Legolas decided it was best to go along with her, seeing how he had written a letter stating something similar in a letter to Aragorn. Perhaps Erayanë had received it instead…

"Here are you rooms my lady. I hope they suit your tastes." He said as they arrived in front of her rooms. He bowed and walked away. "Legolas!" he heard Erayanë call, "thank you for being so kind." Three corridors down, Legolas broke into a run headed for the gardens. He had to find Tári and explain to her that he wanted nothing to do with Erayanë.

Why did he feel the urge to tell Tári this? There was no reason why he had to explain Erayanë. And yet, he felt as if he must tell her this. For her sake… well actually because deep down inside him, his true feelings for her where yelling for acknowledgment. His steps faltered and then stopped as he realised what they really were. It was an emotion he had never felt for a woman. Not even his mother, for he knew her not. It was strong and pure, so much like Tári was. Innocent, untainted and beautiful. Now that he understood himself, he had to tell her. There was no way he could go on pretending they didn't exist. To explain Erayanë might give him a chance… if Valandil hadn't taken her first.

Tári had left Valandil after thanking him for showing her around. He had left smiling and promised to come see her the next day. She waited till Valandil was out of sight before running down a path to a wild part of the garden. Sinking to the ground, in the middle the path, Tári let the tears of despair roll down her face.

"Tári, Tári! Where are you?" called out Legolas, desperately. Tári made no sound, only shrunk behind a rose bush, not wanting him to see her tears. Legolas' search became frantic as the skies darkened and heavy raindrops started falling. Tári turned her face to the sky letting the rain wash away her tears. In moments it had soaked through her lavender dress, plastering the fabric to her slender figure.

Legolas ran through the garden, and almost ran past Tári, had it not been for a small gasp that emitted from behind a large rose bush. She was by an archway in the middle of an un-used path, hanging on to the rough stones. He knelt down beside her and spoke quietly, so as to not scare her, "Tári, my lady?" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Tári did not reply immediately; when she found her voice, it was only to say, "Why are you here, my lord Legolas?" She looked away expecting him to leave her there. His heart fell as she looked away, "To find you Tári," he said softly, "and to talk to you. But first we must get out of the rain." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her hand to help her up, sheltering her. Tári leaned on him, not trusting her legs to hold her up. Sadly her feeble attempts to stand were not successful. Noticing that Tári was incapable of walking on her own Legolas gently took her in his arms and carried her to an archway out of the rain. Tári rested her head on his shoulder, the day's events had greatly tired her. He lightly set her on her feet and took her hands in his.

"Tári, why were you out in the rain?" he asked, his face full of concern. Tári looked into his eyes, so full of worry for her, and burst into tears. Great sobs tearing through her body. Legolas frowned; his heart tightening. He tenderly pulled her into his arms, wishing he could stop time and spend forever with her. "Tári, if this is about Erayanë you have nothing to worry about. She is-" he paused trying to find a way to explain his situation. "Erayanë and I are betrothed. But…" He trailed off when a moan of misery came from Tári. He went on, "Please believe that I knew nothing of this. I want nothing to do with her." He lifted her downcast head and gazed into her eyes pouring his soul out for her, "You mean more to me than she ever will. Tári, I love you." She looked into his blue eyes, so honest and loving. "Legolas…" she whispered, "I- I love you too." Legolas' heart filled with joy, she loved him! He held her hands close to his heart, looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh for the Valar's sake! Just kiss the lady!" Yelled the gardener, who had been watching their exchange from afar. He was fed up with them just standing there. When they kissed he would make himself scarce and leave.

Legolas chuckled as Tári ducked her head blushing. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Smiling, Legolas snaked an arm around her waist before lightly brushing his lips against hers. He could feel her lips curve into a faint smile as she wrapped one arm around his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him again. A tremor ran through her as his hand ran up her spine and caressed her neck.

By the time they broke apart, both were panting for breath. Tári blushed and looked away before glancing back at him. Legolas grinned and swept her off her feet running across the garden, through the rain, to her rooms.

The gardener smirked and went back to his weeding. He had not even gotten three weeds out of the dirt before a lady stood before him demanding that he tell her what he had seen that day. He bowed and mumbled something about the Prince kissing the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. The lady frowned and left him just as quickly as she had come. He wondered for a moment if it had been wise to tell the lady. Shaking all dubious thoughts from his head he went back to his weeding, whistling a happy tune.


	5. Excuse me Ada?

**Chapter 5: Excuse me ada?**

Legolas left Tári's room feeling elated. His soul was flighing high overhead where no shadows or rain could ever reach him. He had understood himself, and in doing so gained the love of his lady. Nothing could ruin his mood, nothing except- Oh Eru.

He stopped in his tracks as a name came into his mind. Erayanë. His smile faded and was replaced with a frown. 'I must speak to my adar about this,' he though, turning his steps toward his father's chambers.

"Ada?" Legolas called politely, poking his head into his father's sitting room.

"Ah, Legolas, my son. Come in." Thranduil said, patting the seat next to him.

Legolas seated himself then started, "Ada, thank you for listening. I have come to ask you about Erayanë." He was cut off by an excited Thranduil.

"You like her! That's perfect. Not too long ago Lady Erayanë informed me that she was very pleased with you."

"Wait, ada that's not-"

"Of course you cannot get married right away. You'll have to wait at least two weeks, perhaps three. But I'm sure you lovebirds will find plenty of things to do."

"But ada I-"

"Now about this marriage. You'll have to give her a gift. Kisses are sweet, but they don't last long."

"Excuse me ada?"

"Don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying-"

By this time Legolas was fed up of his father not listening to him.

"Ada! I do not want to marry Lady Erayanë. Though she is a lovely lady I do not love her!"

"Legolas!" Thundered Thranduil as he stood towering over his son. "This is not a question of love. This is about Mirkwood! We don't have many warriors. We need a strong alliance with Imladris if we want to survive. The forest is overrun with spiders. Orcs trespass on a daily basis and I can do nothing to stop it." He paused. The inability to protect his kingdom hurt him. And to force his only son to marry against his will made Thranduil's heart break. "I'm sorry my son. But you have no choice in the matter. You will marry lady Erayanë. Or Greenwood the Great will forever disappear into Mirkwood. And the elves of Greenwood will fade away forever."

Legolas's eyes misted over as he was asked to make the hardest decision in his life. His heart was torn between his wish to protect his people from harm and his loyalty toward his father, and his burning love for Tári, which he knew he would never feel again for any other no matter how beautiful. He knew that Tári was the only one; she was his one true love. He felt as though his soul was splitting in two.

He rose quietly and left the room. As he walked forlornly down the corridor, he wondered desperately how he could possibly tell Tári the undeniable reality of their situation. If only he wasn't a prince! Any other elf would be able to choose their life's partner freely and without thought of the political impact of the choice. A slender hand laid itself on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"You look so sad, my prince," said a low melodious voice, "What's worrying you so?" Erayanë inquired.

Legolas turned towards her; if he was to marry this lady he must do his best to make her happy, even if he was secretly dying on the inside.

Tári lay on her luxurious bed in a happy daze. Leaving the comfort of her silken sheets she spun around her room, dancing to the song that emitted from her heart. She paused in front of a floor length mirror, and gasped to see her eyes had changed color. Instead of their normal crystal blue they were a pale cerulean, shimmering with joy. Smiling, she reached out for her brush and lightly ran it through her hair. A harmonious melody filled the room as she parted her lips. The music seemed to pour out of her soul as she let loose her joyous song.

"I thought that I was going crazy  
I did not know what to do  
then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
the stars came out and filled up the sky  
I heard the music you were playing  
and it was love at first sight

Because when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one

I was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking about giving up  
I knew not what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
the stars came out and filled up the sky  
I heard the music you were playing  
And it was love at first sight."1

The door gave a creak behind her. She abruptly stopped and froze; her back to the door and her arms out towards the window. A small voice wafted up from below, "Please keep singing my lady," yelled the gardener.

Authors Note: Hey there our unfortunate readers. Sorry about the horrible ending… But we couldn't take it ourselves, so it will be finished in Chapter Six. So sorry there was no Asfaldoondoiel in this one, but there will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing hint hint Much love:

Marine and Carina ( - she's the new author I completely forgot to introduce by name in the last chapter. I love her! hug)

Disclaimer: We do not own Tolkien, nor do We own Kylie Minogue.

1 Song named: Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue. We edited it to make it more appropriate for this story.


	6. A Cold Rival

At long last, an update! Not much to say, actually, except that we're back, or at least one of us is. Read on, read on!

--

Chapter six: A Cold Rival

Tári turned to face the now open door, ignoring the voice of the gardener calling faintly from below. Standing on the threshold, with the light of the candle she held casting a rather ghostly shadow across her pale face, was Erayanë. Tári shivered, feeling a sudden chill, though the room had felt quite warm before. She dropped a quick curtsy before the proud elven lady before her.

"My lady Erayanë, I'm sorry I cannot pay you welcome in a more composed state," she said, rising to look her in the eye, "but Prince Legolas has told me rather surprising news."

Erayanë didn't move, but her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What has he told you," she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm, "my _lady_ Tári?"

"That he holds no love for you, and that he will resist this imposed marriage of yours at every turn." It was not the strict truth, but Tári knew in her soul that her beloved would never marry this cold, dark and scheming woman.

"Of course," Erayanë said dryly. "And this is because he loves you instead, is it not?"

Tári gave a small start of surprise. She had been fully prepared to throw the fact in Erayanë's face; to shock the woman and shame her for denying Legolas his love. She had not expected her to know already.

"So it is true," said Erayanë.

Tári raised her head proudly. "Yes," she said calmly, not betraying her surprise, "it is true. Legolas loves me, lady Erayanë. He will never love you."

The other woman's mouth smiled, but her eyes remained as sharp and cold as a winter storm. "I see."

"I will protect him from harm, and—"

"Protect him?" Erayanë snapped from icy indifference to amusement in a second. "From what can you protect him? I assure you, my _lady_, that Prince Legolas is more than capable of taking care of himself. Protect him. Why, the very thought is more amusing than a score of drunken humans!"

Tári gave the woman a glare, riveting her gaze and clearing the smile from her face immediately. "I will protect him from your foul machinations, lady Erayanë. I will save him from your net of seduction and malice."

Erayanë's face set itself in a mask of cool hatred. "You cannot protect him from me, Tári Helyanwe," she said, every syllable dripping with ice, "because he does not need to be protected from me. Though were I in your place, I would be worrying over my own skin."

"I am not afraid."

"Of course not," said Erayanë, turning to walk away, "but you should be."

As the tall woman swept off down the hallway, Tári stared after her, trying to stay calm. How had she known about her and Legolas? How could she take it so coolly? And why was Tári so afraid? She had never feared anyone so much before, not her tyrannical step-parents, not the bullies at school, not the teachers who picked on her (even though she was clearly very intelligent, and the top of her class), not even the orcs in the glade. But Erayanë… Something about the dark woman was simply not right. It was as if she stood outside the world, twisting it to her own purpose. Tári had only seen her twice, but she felt…evil. That was the only word for it. Evil. She didn't know how she could feel a person's character like that, but she had always been able to. Some people felt right, and some just felt wrong. Legolas had felt right. He felt so completely kind and good that the mere thought of him relieved Tári's stretched nerves. She let her mind slip slowly back into the calm glow that came with the thought of him, closing the door quietly and walking back to the middle of the room. She glanced around the room as happiness returned to her, feeling a song on her lips again.

_I sighed for the love that smiles and laughs,_

_And I sighed for the love that's green. _

_New like the flower buds and the growing grass,_

_And the lily so fair to be seen. _

_I sighed for the love that never can die,_

_Like the moon's light upon the dark sea._

_I wished for the love that will ne'er fade away,_

_Who will never desire to leave me. _

_I wished for a love that would bring me great joy, _

_And give joy to all those that I love. _

_I wished for a love that would always be fair, _

_Like the sun on the wings of a dove. _

_I wished for a love, and I love I did find, _

_And my love he will always stay true. _

_I sighed for him then and I sigh for him still, _

_Yes I loved, and I love, only you. _

Her song finished, she lay back on the soft sheets, gazing out at the moonlight that shone through her lightly curtained window. A small sigh escaped her lips as she though of her love. She would protect him, and love him until she died, no matter what Erayanë tried to do.

--

…And that's a wrap for chapter six, ladies and gents. Yes, after over a year, ToH is back! Sappy poem by Carina, text approved by Marumpkin. C is the sole writer now, much to her chagrin. Egads, how did that happen? Well, long story. Review, and maybe we'll tell it to ya.

Note: this snippet was actually written a year ago, but never posted. There will be more to come…


End file.
